The Change
by Pink Alpaca
Summary: Loki is cast out of Asgard, as punishment for trying to take over Midgard. Just out of college, Nina, an aspiring psychologist meets Loki, the God of Mischief, when he crash-lands on Earth. Nina doesn't even realize what she has gotten herself into [Loki x OC]
1. Chapter 1

**a/n:** Hello everybody! Just another Loki fangirl here. Enjoy this first chapter and remember I wouldn't object to getting a few reviews/follows/favorites!

Nina jumped in her car eager to get out of the rain that was had been downpouring for the past half hour. Great, she thought; not only do I get to drive home in the pitch dark, but there's practically a freaking monsoon happening here. Nina turned on her radio and hummed along to the music. Listening to music helped always helped her calm down when she was stressed. With her pressures at work right now, 'stressed' couldn't even begin to describe what she was going through.

_Bzzzzzz_, Nina's phone buzzed. She looked down to see her sister had texted her.

_'Hey Ni! Don't forget I want you to be there early at my wedding shower, tomorrow'_ the text read.

Nina groaned, setting her phone aside. You're late to one Christmas dinner and all of a sudden you need a million reminders not to be late for special occasions. She looked up just in time to see a silhouette of a man in the road in front of her car. Crying out, Nina attempted to swerve around the man. Cringing at the jolt of the man's body hitting the car, she had hit him.

Nina hopped out of her car and ran over to the man lying in the road.

"Please don't be dead" she mumbled, checking for a pulse. To her relief, the man's pulse was steady. She rushed back to her car to retrieve her phone, to call the man an ambulance or something. Nina closed her car door, and turned back around to the man, stumbling back at what she saw. The man who just two seconds ago had been lying unconscious in the road, was now standing up, fully conscious, glowering at Nina.

Now that he was standing up, she noticed he was clothed very strangely. It seemed as if he had been on his way to some convention. Not only that, but there were gaping wounds all over his body. How he was alive, let alone standing and conscious, Nina didn't know.

"You must be in a lot of pain, I have to get you to the hospital. But first we need to stop your bleeding" Nina rambled, making a move to assist him to her car.

"how dare you touch me, mortal" the man spat.

Nina froze, looking up at him "excuse me"

"You are excused" the man said.

"Wow okay I don't know what your problem is, but you're losing a lot of blood so maybe we should get you to the hospital before you go completely insane."

"I will not be spoken to like that, especially from a creature so low, and you will not bring me to a hospital" the man said outraged.

Okay. Either this guy was a first class douche, or he really needed to get to a hospital. Before Nina could do anything, the man came at her. Panicking, she whipped her pepper spray out of her pocket and sprayed it all over the guy's face. He screamed clawing at his face.

"You will pay for this!" he shouted. In all of the chaos, Nina noticed all of his wounds were healed.

_What the hell?_ She thought. Before he could come at her again, in his weakened state, Nina punched him in the head. The man fell unconscious again. Without a second thought, Nina lifted him into the backseat of her car and drove to her house. She figured the guy was in shock from whatever he just went through, even though all of his wounds were seemingly healed...if she woke up in the morning and he still was crazy, Nina would call the hospital.

**a/n:** thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I have a lot of good ideas for where I want this story to end up. Also I know that this chapter was really short, but future chapters will be much longer. Please review and let me know what you thought! (:


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n:** thanks to brennadunivan for following/faving, and Farrellm21 for reviewing. I'm glad you liked the story and I would just like to say that this chapter is longer than the previous chapter...but still not nearly as long as my chapters will normally be. Now here we go with chapter 2...

_**Loki POV:**_

Clutter. I was surrounded by clutter. Standing up, I began to walk around the room and examine my surroundings. I had no idea where I was, all I knew was that it was completely unorganized, but it would have to do for now.

"Oh hey you're up! Are you still a raging lunatic?" a voice from behind me chirped.

I turned to see a woman walk into the room, she had long wavy brown hair and big brown eyes. The woman was clothed in ragged pants, and a baggy shirt. Clearly mortal. Suddenly the events of yesterday came flooding back.

"You dare address me with such casualty. I could kill you for what you did to me" I glared at her.

"You mean save your life? Sorry about that. Next time I'll be sure to leave you unconscious in the middle of the road." The woman shot back with clear sarcasm.

"I did not need your assistance, or those horrible liquid flames you doused me with" I returned.

"You mean the pepper spray?" She replied, suppressing a laugh.

"It does not matter the name." I said still looking around with disgust. Did mortals always live so menially? "You can start to make this living space suitable for me by cleaning this room" I ordered her.

The woman gave me the dumbest look. "Excuse me?! Do I look like your servant?"

"Yes of course, you are a resident of this realm, all of you are my servants" I told her. Wasn't that obvious?

"Woah alright, hold up a minute. First of all, you are not staying here, this is my house. You seemed to be pretty beat up but you healed so I can give you a ride to whatever convention or role playing party you were on your way too." The woman responded.

Did she not know who I was? "I am Loki, the rightful King of Asgard, and you will do what I say"

A look of recognition crossed her face. I smiled to myself, now she was understanding. Mortals were so stupid it took this long to get information through their dull skulls. However, her reaction was not what I expected. The woman's face switched from recognition and understanding to pure anger. She picked up a large vase and smashed it over my head.

I smirked at her "So you've heard of me"

_**Nina POV:**_

I was absolutely outraged. He was Loki, the Loki that destroyed New York, the Loki who tried to take over the world, the asshole Loki- and he was in my apartment.

"You!" I spat

"Yes me." He said casually pacing around my living room, "you know smashing things over people's heads is not very nice, my dear" a smirk forming across his lips.

Was he for real? "Destroying a whole damn city is not very nice either"

"Oh please, that was just child's play" Loki said, still smirking.

"Child's play? Was it 'child's play' when you killed hundreds of innocent people? Was it 'child's play' when you destroyed buildings, and monuments?" I said angrily.

"Ah yes that, the people were casualties really, I meant them no harm. They were just sacrifices needed to contribute to a greater cause."

"Get out of my apartment, now" I ordered Loki, giving him the fiercest look I could muster.

His eyes met mine, "I will do no such thing"

"Yes you will. I don't give a crap if you're a god, you're an asshole, and you're a wanted man, and I will not be helping you" I said, glaring at him. Loki's eyes turned dark, he planted his hand on my chest, and shoved me hard against the wall.

"You will speak to me with respect, and you will provide me living here, or I will kill you." He spat.

I narrowed my eyes at him, refusing to give in. The man was a monster, there was no way I could help him.

In reply to my disobedience Loki pressed harder.

"Fine!" I gasped.

Loki released me, and showed a satisfied grin.

"I'm glad you came to your senses and realized what the right thing to do was" Loki said.

I swear if he talked one more time I was going to kick the man in his tender spot.

"Just so we're clear, You're only staying for a week, and in the meantime feel free to go to Hell." I spat at him turning on my heels and storming into the next room.

Before closing the door I couldn't help but hear him talk again.

"In this next week, you'll be the one who's in Hell" Loki said through a mischievous grin.

**a/n:** chapter two complete! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I tried to portray Loki as accurately as possible. Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought (:


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n:** after re-reading my first two chapters, I noticed that I made a few mistakes but they are now fixed. Also, I would like to thank those that followed/favorited/reviewed, it really means a lot. Plus, I want to especially thank Queen Serenity for the tip about the pairing feature.

_**Nina POV:**_

I buried my head in my hands, what was I going to do? I had to find some way to get rid of Loki. There had to be some way to get him out of her apartment, for good. That was when I had an idea. I could take him out to get clothes... then leave him...

I opened the door to the room Loki was in, to find him sprawled on the chair like he owned the place. Ugh.

"Ah come to join me, darling?" He said cooly.

"Actually, I was thinking I could take you to the store to get you some real clothes" I told him.

"My clothing is fine"

"Maybe on comic con planet it's fine but here you look ridiculous and people will figure out you're Loki" I said

A look of irritation crossed his face, but it was gone as soon as it came, and that awful grin was back. "Alright" he said simply.

I grabbed my coat and opened the door, I turned around to tell Loki to hurry up but he wasn't there.

"Loki?" I called, a hopeful bubble forming inside of me, could it really be that easy? No. It was just one of his tricks, it had to be.

Much to my dismay, he reappeared directly in front of me. I took a step back so his cold figure was no longer touching mine.

"I know what you're up too, but I'm not so easily fooled" Loki said.

"What are you talking about?" I lied. He couldn't possibly be on to me.

"Have you forgotten that I am the God of lies? You cannot lie to the God of lies, silly girl" Loki laughed.

Before I could respond he spoke again, "Yes it is true I need clothing, so what you will do is you will actually buy me clothing suitable for my stay here, and that is all. If you try anything, you know you will lose."

I pursed my lips, now that I thought about it, my idea was pretty pathetic. Did I really think I could ditch Loki? No. he's like a dog he could track me down anywhere.

Crossing my arms I said "Fine let's go".

_**Loki POV:**_

I looked at the woman gripping the wheel, sitting in the front seat of the car. I still did not know her name.

"What is your name?" I asked her

"Nina" she stated, clearly not wanting to have a conversation.

I looked out the window and saw a partly demolished area, that looked like it was under construction.

"That's New York" Nina said, not taking her eyes off of the road. "That's what you did, there are hundreds of people trying to rebuild it now"

I smirked, she was bitter, she really did not want me here. "Ah it was glorious"

"It was before you destroyed it" she said

"That's not what I meant" I said.

"I know" she replied, smirking.

I narrowed my eyes, I was supposed to be making her feel uncomfortable.

"You know-"

"We're here" she cut me off, opening her car door.

Since I was still invisible it must have looked strange when I opened my door, and closed it. I looked to my right and saw a man staring at it with wide eyes.

"Try not to annoy me" Nina said breezing past me.

I followed after her, when I got close I pulled on her hair.

She glared at the air "I'm over here" I said tapping her other shoulder?

"You need to stop, we're supposed to be blending in" she hissed.

Nina stopped walking at the entrance of a place filled with baby clothes, and walked into the store.

"I do not think this will suit me" I hissed at her low. Was she mocking me?

She suppressed a laugh, "Relax, the men's section is in the back of the store"

"Pick something out" she told me, gesturing to the racks of clothing. "Preferably from over there" she added pointing to a rack labeled 'clearance'.

"I want one of those" I told her pointing to a rack of dark blue pants.

She picked up a pair, "hmm" she said looking at them. "This should fit you"

I pointed at a shirt, it was a nice green color. She picked up the shirt and grabbed a few other shirts I didn't object to, and a pair of shoes.

"For an idiot, your fashion sense isn't all that bad" she mumbled at me, walking towards the register.

_**Nina POV:**_

$200. I couldn't believe I just spent $200 on Loki. That was a $200 that could have gone to my rent, or any other of the numerous bills I had to pay.

Loki sensed my frustration. "Thank you for the clothing" he said simply.

I looked over at Loki in the passenger seat, now changed into one of his new outfits.

Did he just thank me? What was happening?

He looked at my expression and smirked. "Close your mouth before it gets stuck that way"

**a/n**: Terribly sorry I haven't updated in forever! Things have been busy for me lately, anyways, don't forget to review and let me know what you thought (:


End file.
